


my love for you in a helium balloon

by julyseok



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, it can be read as a stand alone, onghwang has turned me into a puddle of gross feelings, sequel to a lonely sweet potato
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-01 16:36:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13298868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julyseok/pseuds/julyseok
Summary: The first time they went on a date isn’t exactly their first, but Seongwu claims it’s only official when they’re dressed in a suit for a candlelight dinner and it leaves Minhyun biting back a smile.Alternative: Seongwu talks a lot when he's infatuated and Minhyun... Well. Minhyun turns into a puddle.





	my love for you in a helium balloon

**Author's Note:**

> a sequel to "a lonely sweet potato"! i hope i did your expectations some justice. ♡
> 
> twitter: @btsvernons

The first time they went on a date isn’t exactly their first, but Seongwu claims that dressing up in a suit and a candlelight dinner set in between of them only makes it official, so it comes down to Minhyun biting back a smile and sitting at the opposite off Seongwu in a quiet, Japanese restaurant.

Minhyun declines a red wine when the waiter pours a bottle into Seongwoo’s glass, in which the latter raises his eyebrow at the gesture. “You don’t drink?”

“Afraid not.” Minhyun chuckles, embarrassed when Seongwu widens his eyes in surprise. “I have a low alcohol tolerance. Like really, really low. Made a fool out of myself when I was in 10th grade and the worst is that my mom caught me.”

The recalled memory of his mother shoving two fingers down his throat making him throw up the content sends a shudder down his spine. Seongwu laughs lightly. “You’re really catching me off guard here, Minhyun. Thought you’re one of the guys who dated and drink a lot.”

Minhyun shakes his head. “You’re judging a book by its cover.”

“You’re just too handsome.” Seongwu muses dreamily with his cheek resting on one palm. He casually inspects the man in front of him—It would’ve looked plain on anyone else but Minhyun looks more than dashing in a pair of dark jeans and a white office shirt. Minhyun blushes under his gaze, pink sheen tinting his neck and he swats Seongwu’s hand away before he embarrasses himself.

They carry a light conversation whilst eating, Minhyun making comments on the food every once and then. Seongwu isn’t exactly too sure of his favorites in restaurants just yet; his knowledge about the elder for now are just his go-to orders from their previous dates in cafes (a green tea latte with no whipped cream, which Seongwu openly complains because who _doesn’t_ have whipped cream) and at ice cream parlors (mint, similar as Seongwu, who prides himself at that). He breathes out a sigh of relief when Minhyun seem to be enjoying the seafood course in the restaurant and really, he’s getting drunk at the sight of Minhyun even if the latter is just slurping remains of his clam shell. Seongwu knows he’s more than just attracted just then.

“Best 80's track of all times?"

"Is that even a question? 'Come on Eileen'. I never danced to anything else ever since that song released."

"You weren't even born at that time." Seongwu replies, eyes crinkling in both mirth and fond. "Though I'd like to see you dance when the beat drops."

Minhyun coughs at the compliment, cheeks reddening in a matter of seconds. It's really cute how Minhyun is the same age as Seongwu, same birth month even, but he gets flustered every time Seongwu throws in a compliment and loses his sense for a while. "Please, anticipate anything else but that. Me wiggling my butt is unflattering." 

Seongwu presses his lips together to keep himself from grinning from ear to ear and Minhyun fixes him a glare. "Oh my god, Seongwu, not like that! I'm walking out."

Seongwu barks out a laugh anyway, and it sounds like bells to Minhyun. He mirrors the expression; it's hard not to be in high spirits when he's around Seongwu. 

They exchange laughs between dinner, with Seongwu's wine glass refilling three more times before he reaches his threshold of tolerance. Minhyun gets excited over dessert, admitting that he hasn't been eating fancy lately due to work. And it comes so naturally to talk to Minhyun, even if they have clashing opinions on certain things. Minhyun always listens to what Seongwu has to say, a contrast from many people who think that Seongwu just rambles a lot, and the other has the trait of encouraging him to speak, especially when Minhyun slowly drifts off out of habit as an introvert; Seongwu perks up in interest and draws him back to the conversation.

Even if the dinner burned a hole in Seongwu's wallet, all he feels is content and maybe slightly dizzy that he knows isn't from the wine.

They take a stroll at a nearby park to digest their dinner. Three pink, small helium balloons are tied loosely onto Minhyun's wrist by a string, courtesy of Seongwu, and it attracts the attention of a few kids at the playground. It's an odd gift, even for Minhyun who had constantly receive presents all throughout high school and college. "Flowers wilt", Seongwu beamed when he walked into the restaurant with the balloons floating behind him, "And isn't this more of a bigger declaration?" Minhyun can't say he isn't pleasantly surprised. 

"Do you want to head over to my place?" Minhyun asks when they're reaching to where they started from. It isn't very bright outside whatnot with only dim shop signboards giving light, but even then Seongwu can see color making its way across Minhyun's cheeks, the other looking amused himself. "For tea", he quickly clarifies, for himself or for Seongwu, he isn't sure.

"Is that what young people call it these days?" Seongwu teases, rubbing his chin in pretense. He places a palm on Minhyun's waist, just above the belt loop of his jeans, and holds him place. Their faces are close, thankfully Seongwu isn't that much shorter than Minhyun, and Seongwu can tell the proximity makes Minhyun nervous by his heavy breathing that he tries to hide, or not a little excited with the curl of his lips showing when he looks back at Seongwu.

"Listen", Seongwu starts, "I know we haven't known each other for a long time yet but", he trails off, trying to find an appropriate term. " _Chill_ , okay? I'm not sure if it's already obvious by now about how much I like you and I'm really trying for this to turn out well so please, by all means, invite me to your house Minhyun. I'm more than happy." Seongwu breathes out a chuckle, the other boy doing the same.

"Okay." Minhyun agrees with a happy lilt to his voice. He tugs on Seongwu's hand in his. "Let's go."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Seongwu didn't know what to expect from Minhyun's apartment, but a spotless space with orderly arranged furnitures equally as clean is not one of them. He even has _house slippers_ at the front door, making Seongwu wear a pair before trudging in in awe. "Woah", is all Seongwu can utter. His own apartment suddenly seem a whole lot more shabby in comparison, even though Seongwu (sometimes) makes an effort to clear the pile of dishes at the sink every other day and fold his laundry instead of leaving it scattering all around the floor. He generally considers himself a clean person but even he knows nothing beats this. Minhyun's tiles are even _polished_. 

Seongwu hears little footsteps approaching and soon a brown, fluffy cat meows at him. He immediately coos, bending down to scoop the animal. "You didn't tell me you have a cat."

Minhyun smiles behind the kitchen counter, untying the knot from his wrist and the balloons immediately rise to the ceiling. He prepares a mug of green tea as promised. "That's Peter", he says. "It's Daniel's, not mine. I'm just babysitting until he gets home next week."

"Daniel?" Seongwu questions, letting the cat out of his embrace when it begins to squirm. It sniffs at Seongwu's feet a couple of times before losing all interest and walking back into the room. Minhyun hands him the warm mug, leading both of them to the couch. "A friend. Well, we tried to date but it was weird so we decided not to and now I'm his monthly cat-sitter."

Seongwu takes a sip of his tea as he looks around the living room. The design is very Minhyun-like; down to minimum with vanilla colored walls and small paintings hung above the television. "What about...", Seongwu waves his hand, indicating the room. He's still astounded by how clean and proper everything is. "This?" 

Minhyun chews on his bottom lip, suppressing a smile. "I think I forgot to say this on our previous dates but uh, I like clean. And away from dirt."

"I mean, yeah, me too." Seongwu sets his cup on the table top and turns to face Minhyun. "It's not to a bad extent though, right? You won't murder me if I leave my toothbrush on the counter?"

"No", he chuckles. "It's debatable if I find bugs though."

"Gross", Seongwu wrinkles his nose. "I'll scream the house down myself if that happens."

The following minutes are just spent chattering nonsense which led to hours, and Seongwu hopes he's not crossing any lines when it's a little past midnight and they've somehow inched closer and closer each time they exchange a banter that Seongwu's right leg is practically draped across the other boy's thigh. Minhyun hasn't pulled away once when Seongwu's face is so near to his that he feels his breath fanning his face when he speaks, he even glances down at Seongwu's lips. "Hey", Seongwu calls him softly when he realizes Minhyun has grown quiet. "You sleepy?"

"Hm?" Minhyun peeks up to look at Seongwu, unaware of how distracted he is. This time Seongwu parts his lips in surprise—a distraught looking Minhyun is one of the most beautiful sights he ever witnessed. His arm that was resting on his leg the entire time makes its way to Minhyun's hip, halting once it touches above the fabric of his shirt. Minhyun swallows once, Adam's apple bobbing in his throat visibly when he does so, before reaching out a hand to card through Seongwu's hair, the other boy resisting to let out a groan at the action. He plays with the little hairs at the back of Seongwu's nape and hums, "It seems just right to make out now isn't it?"

"Minhyun", Seongwu whispers when the boy nestles closer. Seongwu presses two palms on each side of the taller male's waist now, itching to feel his skin but he'll patiently wait for consent. "You sure you're not sleep talking? 'Cause god knows I've been waiting to kiss you forever."

"Stop being cheesy." Minhyun locks his hands behind Seongwu's neck, pulling him nearer. He tries not to fall out from the couch when Seongwu presses his frame against his, unbuttoning his collar to leave light pecks on his neck. He pats the man's jaw, lips pouting. "Kiss me already, come on."

Seongwu doesn't need to be told twice. He leans in and closes and the distance between their lips.

Seongwu has his own fair share of kissing people. He's kissed a lot, dated a lot, some break ups ended up a lot messier than others. While kissing Minhyun isn't exactly a groundbreaking experience to him, it feels nice. The other boy's lips are soft when pressed against his, Seongwu can taste the butter chapstick he uses when he runs his tongue across Minhyun's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Minhyun reciprocates, moaning softly into Seongwu's mouth when he has his tongue swirling against Seongwu's that sends a jolt to his spine. Minhyun still has his fingers locked in Seongwu's hair and he tugs on it a little harder, chuckling lightly when he hears a grunt that follows. He fists onto Seongwu's shirt in his other hand and guides him down so that they can make a better fit on the couch.

"You're so pretty", Seongwu mumbles when he hovers over the man, mind turning cloudy just by kissing him. The gears in his head are running wild and he presses his lips onto Minhyun's again, messily this time since their eyes are half-closed, just enjoying the moment while it lasts. Minhyun shifts under Seongwu's weight and intertwines his fingers with Seongwu's that have been resting above Minhyun's shirt respectfully the entire time. He guides Seongwu's hand underneath the fabric and shivers when the heat of Seongwu's palm comes in contact with his waist, nevertheless enjoying the warmth that he radiates. "You can touch me here you know", he tells Seongwu, smiling shyly. There's a spark in Seongwu's eyes when he sees Minhyun's lips that are now red and slick with spit, and his shirt has been unbuttoned down to his chest, exposing his fair, soft skin. His heart tugs at the sight of Minhyun looking like this, pliant underneath him and he smiles back, holding onto Minhyun's waist a little tighter and running a thumb across his bottom lip before kissing him again.

Their legs get tangled amidst kissing and it only takes Seongwu a few more minutes before he gets breathless, limbs starting to numb from supporting his body weight. "My right foot is cramping", he whines and Minhyun laughs, pushing his chest so they could both sit upright.

Seongwu is still wailing like a child, partly because he’s just naturally a loud person who needs to broadcast his growing pains. He grips his ankle under a cursed breath when Minhyun props his foot up to his thigh and—lo and behold, starts _massaging_ the swelling from his foot and towards his calve. The action makes Seongwu flustered, and a flustered Seongwu means a word-vomit-without-any-thought-processing Seongwu. “I can just marry you right now”, he blurts out. His face heats up when he hears himself and when Minhyun snickers, though the grin on his face that follows proves it’s anything but sarcastic. 

“No seriously”, Seongwu continues, half-dazed because _wow_. Minhyun is really good with his hands. He leans back into the couch and sighs dreamily. “I’d willingly spend all my money just to elope with you. We can go to Japan and eat sashimi for the rest of our lives if that’s what you want. Trade my kidney for a ring? I’ll do it in a heartbeat. Just name it, Minhyun, I’m all yours now.”

“Okay, Seongwu.” Minhyun stiffles a laugh, eyes gazing at the man who is still mumbling promises. He relieves one final strained muscle, earning a satisfied groan from Seongwu, before he lets go. Pushing up his sleeve, he checks the time. “Do you want to stay over? It’s pretty late.”

“I’m not that easy Minhyun-ie.” He jokes with a wink. “Just kidding, I actually need to go home and feed my wife.”

Minhyun raises his eyebrow questionably.

“Goldilocks.” Seongwu explains, chuckling when the puzzled expression remains on Minhyun’s face. “It’s my goldfish.”

Minhyun shakes his head, reaching a hand out to fix Seongwu’s bed hair. “You’re really bad in elaborating.”

Seongwu presses his lips together. The proximity always sends a wild _thump, thump, thump_ in his chest, making him feel as if those butterflies they talk about in fiction are truly birthing inside of him and foaming in his throat. When this happens, Seongwu feels like he’s a teenager in love for the first time all over again.

“Hey”, the words come out deflated, adrenaline running high in his bloodstream. “Go out with me?”

Minhyun cocks his head, bangs falling to the side as he laughs light-heartedly. “I’ve been going out with you for the past three weeks.”

“Then, be my boyfriend?” Seongwu asks hopefully. Somehow the fear of rejection always remain at the back of his head, even though he has no reason to be because Minhyun and him had clicked off right and well from the start. 

Minhyun taps his chin in pretense that he's hesitating. “Do I have time to think about it?” He lets out a laugh when Seongwu nearly protests. “I’m kidding. Yes, I’ll be your boyfriend, dumbass.” He leans forward to press a chaste kiss on Seongwu’s cheek, but the latter whips his head around and catches Minhyun by the mouth, making them laugh at the messy encounter. Seongwu cups Minhyun’s cheek, tracing his jawline with a thumb, pulling him into a deeper kiss. Their breathing gets ragged when they pull apart, giggling like middle-schoolers. “You sure you don’t want to stay the night?” Minhyun asks, bumping his forehead against Seongwu’s.

“As tempting as it is, Goldilocks is really hungry.” Seongwu smiles apologetically. Minhyun pouts but he nods, pulling Seongwu up to his feet and handing him his jacket. “Maybe another time?” Seongwu offers when they’re at the door. He pulls Minhyun in by his waist. “I’ll... come prepared this time.” He plants a kiss on Minhyun's hair, whispering into his ear.

Minhyun buries his face in the crook of Seongwu’s neck to hide his flaming cheeks. “Okay.” He murmurs. He finally lets Seongwu out of the door but not without a final peck on the lips. Seongwu grins, “Goodnight, _boyfriend_. God, that sounds so good, I’m never going to stop saying it now.”

“Just go.” Minhyun rolls his eyes, lopsided smile saying otherwise. He watches from behind his gates as Seongwu trudges down the hallway, warmth blossoming in his chest and all over his skin. He waves a goodbye before Seongwu walks down the staircase and out of his sight. Shutting his door, he leans his back against it, takes a deep breath and begins squealing very, _very_ loudly. He jumps around the room, repeating a _"oh my god, oh my god, oh my god"_ and his face nearly hurts from grinning so wide.

Minhyun laughs to himself when he finally stops making incoherent sounds, feelings of all sorts of dumb and giddy sinking in to his system. The hot flush on his face mimics on the tip of his ears. Sprawled on the ground still against the door frame, he looks starry-eyed at the pink balloons still sticking to kitchen ceiling, sighing in endearment. “What have you done to me, Ong Seongwu.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading friends, i hope you guys liked it! may onghwang thrive in our hearts so we can pretend the ship isn't exactly half-dead ;; 
> 
> also, wanna one is coming to my country next week but guess who doesn't have tickets because the scalpers are selling it three times the price? :-)


End file.
